The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program in which a user is permitted to arbitrarily edit broadcast content according to the user's preference, and information of an advertisement can be certainly viewed.
Recently, a hard disk recorder has been commercialized and is coming into wide use. According to this hard disk recorder, broadcast content can be recorded as it is and can be viewed at any timing which the user desires. Besides, since a disk is used as the recording medium, random access is easy as compared with a magnetic tape, and it becomes possible to edit so that only a partial video in the broadcast content is suitably selected and is reproduced.
As stated above, in the case where each user can individually edit the broadcast content, it is conceivable to construct such a system that the edited information is distributed to another user and is used.
In this case, when each user cuts advertisement videos contained in respective pieces of broadcast content and edits them, and when the broadcast content containing the advertisement videos is secondarily used, the effect of the advertisement is lowered.